Daniel Pettigrew
Daniel has been part of Too Hott Productions since 2008. He takes his position of technical crew seriously. We mean it. Serious, like a Staph Infection. Film has always fascinated him and when he heard that his fellow compatriots had created a Production company he jumped at the chance to join in the fun of creating and filming amusing acts and parodies. Early Life Daniel was born on the Twenty-fourth of January in the year of Nineteen-Hundred and Eighty-Nine. Born to his parents Greg and Julie, Daniel was a healthy baby boy. Nearly a year later he was striken with a virus that destroyed his pancreas, thus giving him Type 1 Diabetes . Fast forward three years, Daniel has been going to Juvanile Diabetes with his parents. While the parents sit and talk about strategies for dealing with the disease their children interact with each other. It is here that he meets one of the Founding Memebers of Too Hott. That being one Noah Pepin. They became close friends from that encounter and have been since that day. Early Life Daniel was born on the Twenty-fourth of January in the year of Nineteen-Hundred and Eighty-Nine. Born to his parents Greg and Julie, Daniel was a healthy baby boy. Nearly a year later he was striken with a virus that destroyed his pancreas, thus giving him Type 1 Diabetes . Fast forward three years, Daniel has been going to Juvanile Diabetes with his parents. While the parents sit and talk about strategies for dealing with the disease their children interact with each other. It is here that he meets one of the Founding Memebers of Too Hott. That being one Noah Pepin. They became close friends from that encounter and have been since that day. Middle School Daniel's middle school years were, as one would say...uneventful. That akward stage in life where one gets to know themselves. He also met Ian Elliot during his stay at Roosevelt Middle School. Ian and Daniel spend many a math class discussing Super Mario Sunshine, which is arguably one of the best Mario videogames made to-date. Little did he know at that time Ian would later become one of his dearest compartiots. Daniel and Noah's continuded friendship grows, Daniel becomes acquainted with Benjamin Hull and Taylor McCarthy through his friendship with Noah. Highschool North College UW-Fail and ITT Tech Too Hott Blah Blah Its midnight and I have to work in the morning. Will finish editing this when I get some free time. Filmography Patrol 337 - Camera Operator (Night Time Shooting) Back Seat Party - Himself, Camera Operator Elevator Action - Cell Phone Guy, Hawaiian Samurai, Short Strom Tropper Highschool North College UW-Fail and ITT Tech Too Hott Blah Blah Its midnight and I have to work in the morning. Will finish editing this when I get some free time. Filmography Patrol 337 - Camera Operator (Night Time Shooting) Back Seat Party - Himself, Camera Operator Elevator Action (Unofficially Released) - Cell Phone Guy, Hawaiian Samurai, Short Strom Tropper